Was Tai unter Spaß versteht
by ChibiJay
Summary: Tai geht mit Matt in eine Bar um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Matt hätte wissen müssen das es seltsam werden würde, war ja Tai's Idee One-Shot


A/N: ich hoffe das es euch gefällt Ich hatte diese Geschichte schon einmal auf Yaoi.de veröffentlicht aber da ich da net mehr hingehe dachte ich das ich die kleine Story hier veröffentliche, ich hoffe das sie euch gefällt!

**Was Tai unter Spaß versteht**

„Nun, ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg zu Matt machen, was tust du in der Zeit wo du Sturmfreie Bude hast?" Interessiert blickte Tai seiner Schwester zu, wie sie seine Tasche packte; Tai war darin viel zu ungeschickt. „Mh…. Ich werd wohl lernen, ein Buch lesen und das Wochenende in Ruhe genießen." Tai blickte erst fassungslos, dann grinste er.

„Ja, und wenn ich weg bin, wirst du hier eine fette Party steigen lassen und Rocker einladen, die alles schmutzig machen!"

„Ich werd mir höchstens eine Pizza ins Haus liefern lassen und auch ein bisschen fernsehen!"

„Und dann lädst du Rocker ein, die hier alles schmutzig machen?" versuchte Tai es weiter, doch seine Schwester blickte nicht einmal auf. „Ich werd vielleicht vor dem Fernseher einschlafen." Dabei machte Kari ein ganz ernstes Gesicht, packte weiter die Tasche und bemerkte nur am Rande wie Tai den Kopf hängen ließ. „Und wann kommen die Rocker die hier alles schmutzig machen?" Mit einem Hundeblick, den noch jeden harten Kerl in die Knie gezwungen hatte, blickte Tai seine Schwester an. Doch Kari schaute nur streng und schloss die Tasche.

„Och menno, eine sturmfreie Bude ist dazu da Unsinn zu machen und alle Regeln zu brechen, die man aufgestellt hat. Warum bist du nur so gut erzogen!" Wie ein kleines Kind stampfte Tai mit dem Fuß auf und schob seine Unterlippe dabei etwas vor. /Manchmal frag ich mich, wer hier älter ist, dachte sich Kari und schüttelte mental den Kopf. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich werde sobald du weg bist Rocker einladen, die hier alles schmutzig machen, zufrieden? Gehst du jetzt endlich?"

„Juchuuuu….!" Ohne auf den letzten Kommentar zu achten, hüpfte Tai einmal auf und ab und umarmte seine Schwester stürmisch. Dann packte er seine Tasche, rannte an Kari vorbei und in den Flur, wo er seine Schuhe im Eiltempo anzog und nur noch ein schnelles Tschüß in die Wohnung rief, bevor nichts weiter als eine Staubwolke von ihm zu sehen war. Kari schüttelte nur den Kopf, grinste dann etwas und ging zum Telefon, sie wollte ihre Pizza endlich haben.

* * *

/Oh man, oh man….. Wieso immer ich/ Mürrisch saß Matt auf seinem Bett und wartete auf die Ankunft seines besten Freundes. Er wusste zwar, dass Tai nicht sehr zuverlässig in Sachen Pünktlichkeit war, aber das war doch die Höhe, schon eine Stunde war er zu spät und nicht einmal anrufen tat der Depp.

Als es endlich Sturm´ klingelte, ging er mehr als schlecht gelaunt und mit einer bissigen Antwort auf den Lippen zur Tür. „Ist ja gut, Mensch Tai!", damit öffnete er und blickte einem breit grinsenden Tai entgegen. „Du bist eine Stunde zu spät!", begrüßte Matt den Braunhaarigen knurrig, worauf dieser ein ganz ängstliches Gesicht machte. „Ja, ich hoffe ich bin nicht schwanger!" (A.d.A. Ich weiß ein lahmer Spruch… musste aber sein… auch wenn es bei Männern gar nicht geht)

„Hä?" Ohne auf Matts verdatterten Blick zu achten, quetschte sich Tai an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung und n Richtung Matts Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich dann hin und hibbelte wie ein Kleinkind auf und ab. Er konnte es kaum erwarten endlich los zu gehen. Er wollte diesen Abend an einem ganz bestimmten Ort verbringen, Matt würde ihm zwar den Hals umdrehen, wenn er erst einmal sah, wohin er ihn schleppen würde, aber das war es Tai wert. Matt, der ebenfalls ins Zimmer gekommen war, blickte skeptisch auf Tai, der nun nicht mehr sitzen konnte und nun immer wieder auf und ab ging und dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin, hampelte aber immer noch auf und ab und trieb Matt in den Wahnsinn.

/Warum lasse ich zu, dass dieser Hampelmann mich ständig überredet mit ihm etwas zu unternehmen, obwohl ich lieber zu Hause sitzen und meine Musik hören möchte? Raaaah…. Wenn der so weiter rumhibbelt, bekomm ich eine Krise./ Entschlossen packte Matt Tai bei den Schultern und drückte ihn mit aller Gewalt nach unten. Sofort hörte Tai auf zu hampeln und blickte Matt fragend an. „Was?", fragte er in seinem unschuldigsten Ton und grinste dann breit, als Matt genervt aufstöhnte.

„Können wir los? Ich hab keine Lust noch weiter deinem Gehibbel zuzusehen. Ich will schnell da hin, wo immer das auch sein mag. Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen!" Tai nickte nur enthusiastisch und stand auf. Das Grinsen, das er nun aufgelegt hatte, gefiel Matt ganz und gar nicht. Sie fuhren mit der Bahn ungefähr eine Viertelstunde. Dann mussten beide noch einen Fußmarsch von 10 Minuten hinlegen, als sie endlich an ihrem Ziel ankamen.

Was Matt sah, missfiel ihm nicht nur, er hasste es. Ein buntes Neonschild zeigte den Namen der Bar an, der sehr seltsam klang. ‚Sissi' war der Name und nun wirklich mehr als geschmacklos. Wer nannte eine Bar auch‚Sissi'? Und die Besucher waren auch mehr als seltsame Vögel, fast nur Frauen, die sehr knallig geschminkt waren. Ihre Kleider waren mehr Fetzen als richtige Röcke oder Tops. Etwas stimmte nicht, Matt wusste nicht was mit den Leuten nicht stimmte, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, schnell abzuhauen. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte, hatte Tai ihn sich geschnappt und in die Bar geschleppt.

Sie setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke und warteten auf die Bedienung. Während sich Tai mit strahlenden Augen umschaute, blickte sich Matt sehr misstrauisch um. Diese Kneipe, oder Bar, oder was auch immer, war ihm seeeeehr suspekt. Warum waren hier so viele Frauen? Und was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass sie so seltsam gekleidet waren und oft so… so männlich aussahen? Er konnte sich keinen Reim drauf machen. Also wartete er ab was geschehen würde, er konnte Tai sicher noch früh genug umbringen.

Tai reichte ihm nach einigen Minuten die Speisekarte und Matt studierte die Karte genau, viele Cocktails, meist Alkoholische und andere Getränke waren hier aufgelistet. Als er sich für einen Cocktail mit dem Namen ‚Blue Sunrise' entschloss, schaute er sich wieder mehr als gelangweilt um. Auf die Fragen und die begeisterten Ausrufe antwortete er mehr als einsilbig und betrachtete lieber die beiden Gestalten die am Nachbartisch saßen. Die Frau lehnte sich gerade weit vor um ihren Geliebten zu küssen, als Matt eine genaue Sicht auf ihre Brust hatte. Oder eher gesagt, auf eine nicht vorhandene Brust, jedenfalls nicht in fraulicher Sicht.

Sofort wurden Matts Augen rund und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. /Ich bin… ich bin…. In einer Bar für TRANSEN/ Entsetzt blickte er seinen besten Freund, eher Ex-Besten Freund an und verfluchte ihn in seinen Gedanken tausendfach. /Wie konnte er es nur wagen/ Doch als Tai ihn anblickte, grinsend und strahlend wie ein kleiner Junge, der das beste Geschenk bekommen hatte das es überhaupt geben konnte, verrauchte Matts Wut so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Resignierend blickte er die Kellnerin, eher Kellner an, der nun freundlich lächelnd auf die beiden Jungs zukam. „Was wünschen Sie?" „Meine Würde zurück!" Doch natürlich beachtete keiner den armen Jungen, Tai grinste nur und wischte diesen Kommentar achtlos beiseite. Der Kellner blickte zwar anfangs etwas verstört, ließ es aber dann bleiben und nahm die Bestellung entgegen.

Nachdem sie ihre Getränke bekommen hatten, saßen beide noch eine ganze Weile auf ihrem Platz. Tai redete währenddessen ununterbrochen und es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Gelangweilt und genervt saugte Matt an seinem Strohhalm und würdigte Tai keines Blickes. Erst als es verdächtig ruhig wurde, blickte er sich fragend um und schaute seinem besten Freund in die Augen.

Tai hatte die ganze Zeit gequatscht wie sonst was, nichts schien ihn zu stoppen, doch als er kurz einen Blick zur Seite machte, schloss er luftschnappend den Mund. Wie Matt an seinem Strohhalm saugte…, Tai wünschte sich, mit dem Strohhalm zu tauschen. Die samtenen Lippen die sich fest um die Öffnung schlossen und das saugende Geräusch erregten Tai so dermaßen, dass er befürchtete sofort einen Ständer zu bekommen.

Er merkte nicht einmal, wie sich Matt fragend zu ihm umdrehte und irritiert in seine Augen starrte. „Tai? Was ist?" Erst Matts Frage riss Tai aus seiner Trance und ziemlich rot im Gesicht, wendete er sich ab, saugte nun seinerseits an seinem Getränk. Doch viel bekam er nicht vom Geschmack mit, seine Gedanken hingen zu sehr an einem ganz bestimmten Mund.

Erst 5 Minuten später beruhigte sich Tai wieder und sofort kam ihm eine wunderbare Idee. „Komm, lass uns tanzen!" Mit großen Augen schaute Matt Tai an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" „Es kommt nicht oft vor, aber diesmal meine ich es todernst!" Entsetzt blickte Matt abwechselnd zu Tai und auf die Tanzfläche, wo schon eine ganze Weile verliebte Paare zu einem langsamen Lied eng miteinander tanzten. Doch bevor er sich eine fadenscheinige Entschuldigung einfallen lassen und sich auf die Toilette flüchten konnte, zog Tai ihn bereits mit.

Tai zog Matt dich an seinen Körper. Einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt und den anderen auf seinem Rücken, drückte er Matt so nah wie es nur ging an sich heran. Matt, der nicht so ganz wusste, was er mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte, legte seine Arme vorsichtig um Tais Schultern und bewegte sich langsam im Takt der Musik. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine leichte Rötung auf seine Wangen legte und versteckte sein heißes Gesicht an Tais Halsbeuge.

Tai lächelte selig, es kam nicht oft vor, dass sein sonst so mürrischer Freund, sich nicht zeternd über ihn hermachte und das befriedigte ihn sehr. Er mochte seinen besten Freund lange nicht mehr so, wie man einen normalen Freund mögen würde. Er wusste, das Matt nicht gerne hier war, wahrscheinlich glaubte der Blonde, dass Tai ihn nur ein wenig ärgern wollte, doch der wahre Grund war, dass sich Tai hier etwas näher an Matt ranwagen konnte, ohne das er Verdacht schöpfte.

Etwas mehr drückte er seinen Freund an sich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leiser glücklicher Seufzer entkam. Matt, der den Seufzer nicht entgangen war, öffnete die Augen und blickte, noch immer seinen Kopf in Tais Halsbeuge vergraben zu Tai hoch, um zu sehen was los war. Als er das glücklich zufriedene Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln. Seinen Freund so zu sehen ließ eine Wärme in ihm aufsteigen, die ihn irritierte, gleichzeitig aber zufrieden machte. Spielte er hier eben ein bisschen mit, schaden konnte es ja nicht, oder!

Eine ganze Weile tanzten beide noch im Takt der Musik. Matt fühlte sich immer wohler, doch dann zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte nach hinten. Tai hatte frecher weise seine Hände auf Matts Hintern gelegt und grinste zufrieden. Mit blitzenden Augen blinzelnd schaute er in Tais Augen und knurrte. Tai grinste nur noch breiter, er wusste, das Matt gleich explodieren würde, aber das war ihm egal.

„Nimm. Sofort. Deine. Griffel. Da. Weg!", zischte Matt zu Tai und wünschte ihm nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend einen schmerzhaften Tod. Sofort ließ Tai los und seine Hände auf den Rücken wandern. /Haha… ist der sauer/ Eigentlich sollte Tai jetzt mit den Späßen aufhören, dass wusste er. Aber es war einfach zu schön Matt zu ärgern und egal wie sauer dieser immer auf Tai war, verzeihen tat er ihm immer – nur der Zeitpunkt war ungewiss!

Das Lied und somit das Leid für Matt, endete und sofort drückte der Blonde Tai weg und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Zufrieden, wenigstens etwas näher an Matt herangekommen zu sein, folgte er seinem besten Freund und setzte sich zu ihm hin. Der Sänger schwieg eine weitere Viertelstunde und reagierte nicht auf Tais vergebliche Bemühungen Konversation zu treiben. Ergeben seufzend widmete sich Taichi also seinem dritten Cocktail. Der süße Erdbeergeschmack und das Prickeln des Alkohols ließen seinen Kopf leicht werden. /Wie wohl ein Kuss von Matt schmecken würde, fragte sich der Fussballer und blickte den Blonden von der Seite an. /Ob er nach Erdbeere schmeckt/

„Matt? Wie schmeckt eigentlich ein Kuss?", fragte der Braunhaarige unvermittelt. Matt schrak hoch. /Was soll denn das für eine Frage sein/ Skeptisch blickte der Blauäugige zur Seite und zog dabei eine seiner geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum fragst du auf einmal so einen Schwachsinn?" Tai, der sichtlich rot geworden war, blickte zur Seite und murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Grinsend lehnte sich Matt weiter vor, anscheinend hatte der Größere da etwas ausgeplaudert was er nicht wissen sollte. „Was hast du gesagt? Ich hab dich nicht richtig verstanden!"

Der Rotton in Tais Gesicht nahm noch eine Nuance zu und verlegen räusperte sich der Wuschelkopf, blickte scheu zu Matt. „A-also ich hab noch…. Nicht…. Ge- ge- geküsst!" Es war wieder nur ein Murmeln gewesen, doch dieses Mal hatte Matt ihn verstanden und grinste nun von einer Seite zur anderen. „So so, unser lieber Fußballstar ist also noch Jungfrau? Kawaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!" Matt ahmte erfolgreich die Stimme eines quietschenden Mädchens nach und klatschte in die Hände.

„D-Das ist nicht lustig!", beschwerte sich Tai und wendete sein Gesicht Matt zu, um sich zu beschweren, doch sofort wurde er wieder rot, als er sah wie nah sich ihre Gesichter zueinander befanden. /Ich müsste mich nur vorbeugen und dann…../ Auch Matt war leicht rosa geworden. Er konnte Tais warmen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen und angenehme Schauer durchliefen seinen Körper.

Räuspernd setzte sich der Sänger wieder richtig hin und trank noch einen Schluck seines Longdrinks. Auch Tai setzte sich wieder richtig hin und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. /Gaaaanz ruhig, du bist beschwipst, ganz einfach. Matt darf nicht erfahren das ich…./ Nachdem beide sich wieder angeschwiegen hatten, drehte Tai sein immer noch rotes Gesicht zu Matt und schluckte einmal kräftig. „A-Also, du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet, wie schmeckt denn ein Kuss nun?"

„Hä?" kam es von Matt, der noch in seiner eigenen Welt gehangen hatte. „Mensch Matt, komm wieder zurück zu uns Lebenden. Ich hab gefragt wie ein Kuss schmeckt, du weißt jetzt, dass ich es nicht weiß, also erzähl!" Ein letztes Mal an seinem Getränk nippend wendete sich Matt zu Tai und grinste wieder. „Nuuun…. Hmmmm…. Wie ein Traum!" Er faltete schwärmerisch die Hände zusammen und lächelte selig. „Maaahaaaat, hör auf mich zu veralbern. Das ist eine ernste Frage von mir gewesen und ich möchte, dass du sie ernsthaft beantwortest!", beschwerte sich Tai und zog dabei seinen berühmten Schmollmund.

Matt kicherte wieder etwas und betrachtete den Wuschelkopf mit warmen Augen. Nur Tai schaffte es ihn so gelöst und unbeschwert zu machen. /Er ist irgendwie so richtig süß….süß? Ääääh…. Ich meine niedlich…. Äh… niedlich? Äh… also…. Egal/ „Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, jedem schmeckt es anders und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll… bis jetzt hat mir noch kein Kuss gefallen. Entweder waren sie viel zu trocken oder zu feucht… manche Mädchen schlabbern richtig, wie Hunde…. Uääärcks….. und dann ist da auch noch die Sache mit dem Parfüm… wenn man nicht zu nah ist, bemerkt man es nicht so, aber sobald man sich näher kommt und küsst, steigt einem dieser widerlich süße Parfümduft in die Nase und das ist einfach nur ekelerregend. Also ich hab noch keine gefunden die richtig gut küssen kann."

Nachdenklich blickte Tai auf seinen Drink und überlegte. Sollte er die ultimative, vielleicht alles zerstörende Frage stellen/Ach was soll's er wird es sowieso für einen meiner albernen Scherze halten, er denkt doch sowieso schon das ich leicht angetrunken bin… was im übrigen auch stimmt/ „Du Matt?"

Fragend blickte der blonde Sänger seinen Freund an und wartete was nun kam. Doch mit dem, was nun kam, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Würdest du mit zeigen, wie es geht? Das Küssen meine ich?"

„W-Was?"

Treuherzig schaute Tai tief in die Augen von Matt und kam langsam seinem Freund immer näher. /Das tut er nicht…. Nein das tut er nicht…. Er wird do-/ Noch bevor er reagieren konnte lagen die Lippen von Tai auf Matts. die Berührung war nur hauchzart. Doch durch Matt zuckten starke, angenehme Stromstöße. Der Geruch, die Wärme die von seinem Freund ausging, diese Sanftheit! Matt glaubte zu schwindeln und wenn er nicht schon sitzen würde, wäre er wahrscheinlich umgefallen.

Doch bevor er noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte Tai sich wieder entfernt und blickte scheu zu seinem Freund. Zitternd und um ihre Freundschaft bangend wartete Tai auf die Reaktion Matts. Doch erst kam nichts, gar nichts. Der Blonde berührte leicht seine Lippen die noch immer kribbelten. Es war eine kurze Berührung, kein wirklicher Kuss gewesen, aber das Gefühl und der leichte Geschmack der von Tais Lippen zurückgeblieben war, ließen ihn zärtlich lächeln.

Tai, der seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte gewendet hatte, bekam davon nichts mit. Die quälende Ungewissheit nagte an ihm und er dachte schon alles wäre vorbei, als eine Berührung ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Erschreckt, doch voller Erwartung und ein wenig Hoffnung in den braunen Augen nicht unterdrücken könnend, blickte er seinen besten, vielleicht ehemaligen, Freund an. Ernst blickte er in Tais Augen und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. Tai schluckte, jetzt war es also soweit, alles war vorbei.

„DAS…" Tai zuckte bei der schneidenden Stimme zusammen, „ …nennst du einen Kuss?" Überrascht blickte Tai wieder auf, als er die plötzlich sanfte Stimme seines Freundes hörte. Lächelnd kam Matt näher und legte seine Lippen auf die von Tai. Sanft aber bestimmt bewegte er seine Lippen gegen die vom Braunhaarigen, öffnete langsam seinen Mund und stupste mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bittend, die noch geschlossenen Lippen an. Etwas zögernd öffnete Tai seinen Mund und ließ die neugierige Zunge eindringen und seinen Mund erforschen. Zärtlich strich Matt über die empfindlichen Innenwände, versuchte die Zunge des anderen zu animieren mit zu machen.

Nachdem Tai wieder etwas gezögert hatte, bewegte auch er seine Zunge und beide umschmeichelten sich sanft. Lockend zog der Sänger seine Zunge in seinen Mund zurück, Tai folgte sofort und erkundete nun seinerseits den Mund des anderen. Das ganze Schauspiel hatte nicht länger als eine Minute gedauert, doch beiden kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, eine wunderbare Ewigkeit. Matt lächelte zärtlich und strich eine verwirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht seines Freundes.

„SO wird geküsst. Und ich muss sagen, das war der Beste den ich je hatte." Etwas rot, doch bis über beide Ohren grinsend beugte sich Tai wieder vor und küsste Matt noch einmal und legte dabei so viel Gefühl ein, wie es ging. Er trennte sich jedoch schon bald wieder und Matt konnte ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Nana, jetzt schon süchtig?", fragte Tai neckend. Schmunzelnd zog Matt seinen Freund, nein seinen Koibito an sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Was heißt hier süchtig? Du bist einfach nur ein talentierter Küsser." „Soso, das bin ich also… hmmm?" Grinsend blickten sich die beiden noch eine Weile in die Augen. Sie mussten nicht sprechen um zu sehen was der andere fühlte. Sie blieben nicht mehr lange in der Bar, sie tanzten noch eine Weile, so eng wie es ging und diesmal hatte auch Matt nichts dagegen, das Tai seine Hände an seinem Hintern hatte und machten sich dann bald wieder auf den Weg.

„Siehst du? Jetzt hast du doch noch Spaß gehabt!", meinte Tai grinsend und Matt schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Tai, was du unter Spaß verstehst!"

Lachend rannten beide Jungs nach Hause, denn zu Hause hatten sie so einiges vor.

**Owari**

Reviews wären toll +smile+ hoffe das es einige noch nicht gelesen haben und es ihnen gefällt! Bis denn...


End file.
